Driving Your Brothers Crazy
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Feeling in a bit jealousy, Simon replaces Theodore on helping Alvin on his own usual agenda to follow something improper. But the little brother have another way to show how right to give an advice better than Simon with some beliefs to their fellowships before one sliced cheese to get pulled by the end of the rope.


**Driving Your Brothers Crazy**

"Guys, don't forget about the homework, okay? Look like I have Miss Smith online, she's about to visiting you tomorrow morning. I appreciate if you better get starting right now, or you think you're going too much time resting in the freshly weekend here."

Today, as well, The Chipmunks were on homework assignment. There was such to be a busy, not to mention that Miss Smith is going to inspect each student's house for an unnecessary help in this special task. Nonetheless, Alvin is a work harder, while Simon just giving out of stress when he's writing. His thought is clear that he won't get fooled and it has to keep going before something would behave this immediate test before it can proceed to the semester task starting from this month.

"Come on, Alvin. Focus." He said to his thought. "It's gonna be flowing over my proficiency than Theodore. Or perhaps surpasses the cleverness like Simon."

"Huh, you think you're ready to win over me, eh?" Said Simon to his thought. "Nonsense. I'm just beat you in a game three weeks ago, even with your baby brother."  
"Oh yeah? Give it a shot, then." Response Alvin in his thought at the same time he struggles at the number division questions.  
"You bet!" Reacts Simon. "I've been doing this all day."

Well, it seems Theodore did it on his homework in a 5-minutes flat, this made Alvin and Simon very anxious.

It's the next day, as they are about to depart for the school after Miss Smith visits to his house two hours left. Not any thoughts that could reproof their homework results for a change, even Theodore passes the test and serves him a plaque. Simon felt much its anxiety to hid gratitude with frustration at a time Alvin still berates him better.

"Hoho, don't need to go fast yourself. I guess he was too predictable than we are."

"Yeah right. Until next time you'll see what it's wrong to me. Just look at him, it mades me irritating! I thought he was afraid, but this? Darn that he's a gem."  
"Huh. You know, Simon? Sometimes I'm some kind of jealous when Theodore smart enough to take a chance on me either. I know he much happy to gain trust. I'm afraid we are not in a part of oh-so win-win situation, you should be proud of him, right?" Simon saids nothing.

The next week, Simon and Theodore playing a video game as usual. But when he try to evade from runner-up, he theorize himself that it won't go away.

"You had me look like drifting off the track, I thought I'm the one who shall pass the test, don't know why he keep me out of the post." He thought.

"Really? You still won't get it what I say? You're a jealous, Simon." Theodore thought.  
"Sincerely, but I'm really gonna take on you soon enough, Theodore. That is all!" It seems he strategically hit the directional and two button on subsequent times to perform his evasive maneuver before it through finish line.  
"Ooohh! In your face, who you called yourself a jealous when I got the score again, you loser?!"  
"Grrhh…" Simon saids nothing. Even Alvin laughing a fit as he enters the room.  
"Hey, Simon! Theodore!" He waved. "What's your day?"  
"It's really great. I know my brother didn't do it anything. I guess he don't like me after all."  
"I see." Alvin whispers back, much to Simon's dismay. With no expectation for Simon ever growing its platonic jealousy as the time keep elapses in uncommonly upsetting.

_Now we're broken on the floor. (She just want me to share her)_

_It hasn't been this way before. (She just want me to dare her)_

_The phone rings… And she screams:_

_'__Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you.'_

_You walk on me, it never was enough to do._

_I can't get past her, falling fast, it's true. It hasn't done a lot for you._

_And every time he held you close. (Yeah, were you thinking of me)_

_When I needed you the most. (Well, I hope that you're happy)_

_I'm falling… And I yelled:_

_'__Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you.'_

_You walk on me, it never was enough to do._

_I can't get past her, falling fast, it's true. It hasn't done a lot for you. _

_Oh, it hasn't done a lot for you._

The boys do some shopping at the groceries. Dave enlighten them a shortlist to their needs for replenish fresh supplies with power, especially for Simon.

"Simon, get a move on! At least Theodore is smarter as I am. Are you still mad?" Alvin said.

"N-No. I'm just being envious to myself." He was pretend to get mad, sometime he doesn't.  
"Nonsense!" He stated. "Besides from a top to bottom, you used to be suit on yourself before. And now, why are you frowning like that, aiy? Look at the people around here were thinking you still act crazy. Be nice to my brother, man. I understand he is too-"  
"**Shut up!**" Simon clamors as pedestrians look after him.

At the cashier, after acquiring enough supplies on the trolley, they waited in the short line whilst continue to express more casually.

"Blast! I can't even finishing my research test next two weeks, can you tell us what time is it?"  
"Sst! Quit talking, please." Expressed Theodore in unusual statement. "Those strangers don't recognize what you're saying either."

Well, Alvin brought five bags of peanuts with another trolley. "Sorry I'm late. The end-of-the-year discounts driving so many folks gone crazy. Hey, how's yours? Got anythin' conventional?"

"Nothing personal, Alvin." Simon exclaimed. "It just a load of crap indeed."  
"Whoa, that reminds me." Alvin peeved. "Or is it awful? Everyone, look! He say it wasn't a personal thing but had a science nerd who doesn't know his occupation." They laughs frantically as many people does, this makes Simon even more glowering its jealousy.

Later in the house, Simon clarify about his measures to Dave, who is at the bedroom, as it seems he is still yet got a cold.

"See, Dave? Everyone laughing at me! I only say I must work for my research and taught me 'oh, a science nerd and I really passive talking like an idiot', it making me nuts! Why is that?!"

"Simon, it is true that your friends don't mind to picking on you by the moment." Said Dave. "It is because you are impolite to converse one to another, when someone get irritating could be a problem. Like when remain on the sidelines will not hitted by the road, but sometimes it can be fix perplexity even there is no crowded vehicles far off. Ergo, I have some prompting hints.

Likewise, you better trust Alvin, ensuring that your brother willing corresponds between the two of you can… uhh, let me think a moment. Perhaps he need your advice by now, it's all about fraternity."

"That's gonna work, Dave? I guess you were right. After all I need to treat them with kindness." He leave out of his room, walk away in abashment impression. Immediately he going to the bathroom only to find out from behind curtain revealed to be both Alvin and Theodore bathe together. Simon sways them if he can assist them. Unable to allowing his willingness due to self-esteem, Theodore instead said "I know you wanna help for it. I'm Sorry, but we can't."

"Are you sure?" Said Simon in excitement. "Huh, I thought I pampered you guys when it was my duty to aid you to wash your hands anyway. But Dave tell me a favor that I-"

"Excuse me?" Theodore stops jumble Alvin's hair.  
"To be honest, he asked me that I could swear that I'm gonna say… I'm too shy because you always take a good care of Alvin." Simon replied. "You know? I should be the one who wash his hair!"  
"What are you talking about? I'm the one washing my brother's hair." Theodore oppose that he already come in first, so he still refuses his offer. Much to Simon's disappointment.  
"He's right Theodore!" His brother takes back. "Simon is telling about me. Umm, what Dave has said it to you, brother? Is something wrong?"  
"N-No, Alvin, that's not true." Simon responses as his cheeks slowly gets red to his harrassment. "He only say that I'm too inconsiderate. It is why I'm here to trust you better, Alvin. I know Theodore has a lot of duties in line that I suppose to wanting like the others. I mean sure, this time I'll take care of everything! Trust me, maybe someday I will pat you in the back." As Simon take off to assist Alvin before Theodore gets out from the bath tub with much resentful expression.  
"Oh, you think?" Alvin reacts. "What you look at me like I have a dog for Theodore. How kind."  
"Yeah right." He spitted. "This time, I _will _get a new car toy just for _you_. Surely, I'm doing whatever I want, positively I help you to finish your homework together. How about it?" Alvin agreed his determination.  
"Fine with me, my good one." He cites. So then, Alvin sleeps with Simon on his side in place for his own bed. Hugging him as Alvin smirks awkwardly before closing their eyes.

In the next day, on the other hand, Simon helps his brother to carry out their cooperation assignment. Even with that occasion, he also manage to lend a hand when washing clothes together for a laundry, much to Dave's confusion. At some other assortment timing, they went into finishing the daily chores in unison. Not to mention that Theodore apprised to nothing, due to inconsistent attract that they made turn into unbreakable warmhearted bondage by keeping in mind on his brother before he always getting in trouble once a feeling for him will be vitally way better.

At the school, Simon discusses about Alvin's treachery life and how he mend with his brother's relationship from him in questioning way, and again, to Theodore's enviousness. Which causes the students everywhere start to look after them. Once everytime that Simon look back causing the others hide too far away except Cheesy and Kevin, who are on the way.

"Well, Simon. You're quite right." Cheesy said. "They really adore you for assisting your brother."

"It's nothing special, my friend." He replies, "I admit that he needs my help so much."  
"Hmph. But taking to an account of conception that I approve it just now" Kevin said, "too bad their brothers can't offer someone who conserve themselves than the rest of us. Come on then, what d'you waiting for? We want to see your brotherly charming actions that everyone always wanted. I guess some people around here are so chicken. Right, Cheesy?"  
"Uh… oh, yeah it is. I'm just mistakenly get humble if you… don't see them something attractive. It's best in you, that's what I said."

This makes Theodore more crosser to meddlesome his brother much than how he trust with each other, so he decided to find sisters in afterhours.

"I can't take it anymore!" He bawled to Eleanor. "I thought I was the one who helps Simon on his solitary assignment yet. Why does Alvin don't trust your own brother when suppose to help ourselves along like that?"

"Theodore. Sometime Simon prefers to help his brother out of the mistake only for a week." Brittany said curiously, "fighting has no means about union like important descendant. Maybe you should withdraw and not sulking off that TV remote?" Theodore realize that he was pushing buttons inadvertently. "Okay, here's what you gotta do. Remember that Alvin always trying to surprise on anyone else in someone's back?"  
"Like… flying squirrel attack?"  
"Definitely, especially like what happen to Miss Croner when she still in wound remedy at the hospital, there I recognized it as we taught everything about problem child. Besides, she learned from the best."  
"Oh, I see." He wondered. "I'm gonna try it much soon enough. Thanks, sis, but I must go. My dad call me for a dinner, you wanna come?"  
"No, thank you." Answered Brittany. "Actually, we ate these fresh bananas that Jeanette bought us for sides. Help yourself, dude, you'll prove it regardless to understand your brother informing to."

So Theodore settle his score after dinner time to get back at Simon as soon as he can during their hangout sleep, surprising them rudely with his flying squirrel technique.

"Theodore?! Just what are you thinking?" Simon yelled.

"Simon… it's been have time going along with ourself." Theodore sobs in grieveness, "how could you disbelieve me when he was supposed to be my helper instead of you?!" But Simon didn't recognize what he says. "Answer me! I told you I'm your brother too! There must be another way… to handle Alvin's serious disadvantages are."  
"I AM your brother, Theodore!" He reprimands, "I refuse to tell what's been going on here or why you look at me like that. Besides, you used to have fun and behave together. This is not like you – you're furious! Too bad, I'm not going to tell you right now."  
"**Simon!**"  
"Whoa, okay okay! I confess! Look, Alvin's got in trouble." Explained Simon, "it was Dave's crazy idea it is because… I'm jealous of you! Ever ince you always caring for him so much, I decide to deviates from you by supervising. And I still cannot…"  
"What's going on here?" Alvin wakes abruptly.  
"Alvin. Are you ditching me for Simon to deal with your homework instead of helping me to bake my cookies last night?!"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He confused. "Of course we try to help you. Simon and I just praticing baking for you this afternoon! Sheesh, the cookies that we cooked a little while seemed to be cold."  
"Seriously? Where are those?"  
"It's on the table, I wrapped it with the case for the special surprise." Alvin responds. "Now follow me if you don't believe it!"

Instinctively, there is an enclosed plate on the table. As it revealed to be it was bunch of cookies and a sign indicates that it's gift for Theodore. Without hard feelings, the glad brother expresses and jumping joyously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouts crazily.

"Hohoho, it's nothing personal, Teddy boy." Both recites.  
"I am clear myself to blame with you guys for tampering who is gonna be the one to help you either Alvin or Simon – I mean, we're good brothers! I swear we can assist each other for sometime, right?"  
"Yeah, indeed!" Both responds with excitement.  
"Alright, let's eat together, sheeples!"

Another day has yet to be refined from chaotic situation involving friendship. Luckily, the boys may polite and help themeselves regardless to heedlessly fiddled against one another or even who is the foremost to support this noble child. Nevertheless, they are really impenetrable best buddies ever in the whole family.

**_THE END._**


End file.
